Boys from the Other Side of the Tracks
by Rev01
Summary: The girls day with the Rowdyrebel boys.
1. Chapter 1

Narrator: The City of Townsville, a city where little boys and girls grow up to be good people, and what better examples are the one and only the powerpuff girls. These three preschool heroines set a proud and great example for their peers! Lets see what our three angels are up to right now.

The girls were in their room relaxing till the h0tline buzzed. Blossom as usual answered the phone

Blossom: Yes Mayor? Rowdyruff boys sighted in town! We'll be right there Mayor!

Buttercup: are those jerks at it again

Blossom: Mmhm come girls we got hurry before somebody gets hurt!

Bubbles: Oh I get see Boomer! He so cute!

Blossom and Buttercup: Ew!

narrator: Oh no not the Rowdyruff boys! Those little ill-made heathens always are bad news when they are on the sceen. I hope the girls can put these boys in time out.

The girls arrive where the boys were reported to been seen, however they weren't there and everything was pretty much normal.

Buttercup: where are they?

Blossom: I don't know there seems to be nothing destroyed this is odd.

Blossom when up to a nearby police officer with a picture of the boys

Blossom: excuse me Officer we thatwere told these boys, the Rowdyruff boys. where spotted here, did by chance see them

Police: Yes ma'am I did, they were here a second ago looking a bit confused

Blossom: did they hurt anybody?

Police: no ma'am they didn't, well green-eyed one whooped the blue eyed one but other than that they didn't bother anybody.

Blossom: Thank you officer.

Buttercup: well what's up. Usually if those jerks show up everything is being wrecked.

Blossom(thinking): hmm maybe the got bored here and went somewhere else though it is unusual that they didn't harass anybody, split up and search for them ask around if anybody seen them. If you seem them don't engage them call out.

So the girls spread out and searched the city for the boys. Bubbles say a little girl cuddling a kitten.

Bubbles: aww kitty! may I pet him?

Girl: sure but careful she's a bit shook up after being stuck in a tree, lucky that blue-eyed dream boat fly out of sky and rescued her.

Bubbles: wait did he look like this? (showing her a picture of Boomer)

Girl: Yes! well kinda..he was dressed different..and a bit cuter hehehe

Bubbles: did you see where he went

Girl: sigh no, after he gave my kitty to me he flew off...

Bubbles also went on a bit confused to why Boomer would want to save a kitten

Buttercup was around flying showing Butch's picture to folks walking around till she came to an old lady

Old lady: Yes I seen this young man well somebody that looked just like him. I was walking till that hoodlums Gang Green Gang surround me demanding my cash. I was frighten and was to do as they said till a the young man came up and told them to stop. Well they didn't listen to the young man and boy he was a hefty boy at that and he charged in and roughed them up. I was amazed at he took all of them at once, they did get some hits on him but it didn't even phased him. The hooligans ran away like the cowards they are and the young man made sure I was all right, I told him yes and gave him a bit of pocket-money he refused at first but I insisted. After that he went off.

Buttercup thanked the old lady and flew off to question the Gang Green Gang thinking why would Butch want stick his neck out for an old lady.

Blossom was flying around looking and asking for where the boys might be till she ask men at a construction site about them.

Man: Yeah I say one of them, the red-haired one, you see I slipped and flew into that cement vat right there. The cement harden around me and I was stuck till the boy cut me out with a high heat laser beam he shot from his eyes that cut through the cement like a hot knife through butter. He helped me out the vat and flew away.

Blossom: You sir it was the red-haired boy in the picture sir?

Man: well he was dressed different but yeah looks like it.

Blossom: thank you sir.

So Blossom caught up with the girls and they relayed what they found out. Blossom listen to both and it just made her more confused

Blossom: and what did the gang say?

Buttercup: well they didn't say much really cuz they were so bruised, if Butch was the one who stopped them he must gotten stronger or something. Ace said no matter how hard they hit "Butch" just kept on coming.

Blossom: hmm and Bubbles anymore sightings on Boomer?

Bubbles: well I heard tid bits of people sightings of what could be Boomer all of them said he didn't harass anyone and was actually quite friendly.

Blossom: this just don' t make any sense the boys aren't acting like themselves. They are behaving totally well...good!

Just then they heard police sirens in the distance

Blossom: That might be them now come girls!

So the girls rushed toward sirens, apparently there was a bank robbery but the robbers have been already stopped. Blossom questioned the police while Bubbles questioned the bankers and Buttercup questioned the robbers.

Blossom: The police said it was three boys that look identical to the Rowdyruffs. They said the robbers were already stopped before they showed up.

Buttercup: Yeah the robbers told me that they were completely thrashed by them you should them they got burnt, shocked, and pounded.

Bubbles: The bankers also said the boys came in and saved them and just fell off.

The girls returned home, in their room they went over what transpired that day.

Blossom: this doesn't make any sense! we haven't seen the boys but apparently they been out doing our jobs!

Bubbles: Maybe they decided to turn over a new leaf! think we all be friends and save Townville together! And go to movies and and and...

Buttercup: Bubbles they were created by pure evil, they only want to do one thing and destroy everything..especially us.

Blossom: that's true...who knows what they might be up to. For all we know this might be a ploy to let our guard down...they might be working with Mojo or Him. Hey what was that?

Blossom heard something behind her from outside her window..she went to investigate but nothing was there.

Blossom: hmm strange I thought I heard something..

Professor: Girls! Dinner!

Blossom: Good idea maybe some food will help us figure this out.

So the girls went down to eat and then returned to their room..and Blossom got this strange feeling.

Buttercup: Whats up Blossom?

Blossom: I don't know I got a strange feeling (she saw the window as open) wasn't that window closed before? Girls quick scan for fingerprints!

So the girls went around the room looking fingerprints and they found some different fingerprints around the window and around Blossom's files where she keeps crimial info that weren't theres

Bubbles: somebody was here snooping around.

Buttercup (looking around the window): yeah but they're long gone now. as she closed and locked it.

Blossom: well nothing been stolen and everything was put back where it was...I dont like this..tommarrow we are going question Mojo and Him to get to bottom of this.

So the girls the next morning went out first to question Him..they stood at his door.

Buttercup: Um remember last time we barged in and he was exercising..that was too creepy

Blossom: Yeah lets just knock

So Blossom knocked on the door, Him answered.

Him: Yes? Oh girls hello! what bring you here?

Blossom: Yeah him we were wondering if you seen the Rowdyruff boys at all?

Him: My boys? hmm? Nope last time I seen them was a week or so? Why?

Blossom: Oh just we've heard reports of them acting strange lately

Him: Strange how?

Bubbles: They've been helping people

Him (angered): WHAT!

Bubbles: yeah Brick helped a man out a cement vat, Butch saved an old lady, and Boomer saved a kitten!

Him(now fuming with rage): WHAT! A KITTEN! AHAHHAHHAAAH! THOSE BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! IF YOU SEE THEM TELL TO COME SEE ME ASAP!

Blossom (nervous): um..yes

And the girls bolted from the angered Him.

Blossom: well he's not involved in this

Buttercup: yeah guess acting good is horrible for Him

Bubbles: maybe Mojo might know something

Mojo was in his home, in PJ's playing some computer game till BAM! The Powerpuff girls came crashing through his roof

Blossom: Where are they Mojo?!

Mojo(bewildered): What is the meaning of this!

Bubbles: don't play dumb we know your working with the Rowdyruff boys!

Mojo: what are you three pesks blabbing about. What about my boys?

Buttercup: They have been all around town yesterday helping people!

Mojo: What!

Blossom: Yeah..hey where you going?

Mojo red in the face picked up the phone and dialed: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING MY BOYS!

the girls heard yelling on the other line of the phone..it was HIm

Mojo: YOU ARE ACCUSING ME OF TEACHING "MY" KIDS, THE KIDS I MADE, ME MOJO JOJO THEIR CREATOR! THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THEM TO LIVE! AND HEY DONT YOU INTERRUPT ME! YOU STOLE THEM FROM AND NOW THEY ARE GOING AROUND SAVING PEOPLE!

The two kept and the girls well just left.

Blossom: well that strikes that

Buttercup: maybe they are acting, trying to trick us.

Bubbles: are you kidding? Did you see how red Mojo face was!

Then they heard a cry from help from the center of town

Blossom: no time to argue this now we got trouble!

The girls rushed to center...as the whole town is under attack by towering robots that came out of no where attacking citizens. The girls quickly rushed to save the citizens smashing the robots, but they keep coming out nowhere! When one was smashed ten took its place it seemed.

Bubbles: I don't how much longer I keep this up! Theres no end to them!

Blossom: Keep fighting we got protect the town

But it seem hopeless as more robots came rushing in...the completely surrounded the citizens and the tired out girls closing in and charging up lazers..till they heard from the sky " BOYS TIME MAKE SOME NOISE!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

When last left our heros, they were facing doom at the hands of an endless army of robots, the girls along with the frightened citizens of Townsville were all surrounded by the metal invasion, the girls too tired to fight. The robots were charging up lasers to end them till up in sky a voice cried out "BOYS LETS ME SOME NOISE!." Then two balls of energies one made of fire and other blue electricity shot out sky and crashed through the robots. The two ball of energies stop and dispated revealing two boys that look like Brick and Boomer, however they were dressed different. Brick wore a red bandanana with the letters RRB on it, his hair was combed and tied in a long ponytail and it had yellow highlights in it, he wore a red teeshirt with ragged blue jeans with black boots. Boomer hair was more styled and longer in the back, he wore a pair of blue shades, a white muscle shirt with baggy blue pants with lightning streaks on them, and a silver necklace with the letters RRB on them. As more robots came charging in the two attacked Brick threw baseball shaped baseballs at them and super hot heat vision, while Boomer whipped a lightning made chain. Two of the robots began shooting lasers at the citizsens and our heros but out of the blue a green orb dropped infron of the blast and blocked it. The green orb disappated revealing Butch who was also dressed different, his hair was combed two swooped pionts (like Wolverine's hair), he wore a green thick vest with letters RRB on the back, a darker green camo shirt underneath, dark green camo pants, and green bracers on his wrist he also was chewing what looked like a green toothpick. After blocking the blast he took off toward the robots and smashed into them, smashing their heads in and tearing them apart. The girls watched this and were at total loss.

Bubbles: Blossom whats going on? Why are the Rowdyruff boys helping us? And whats with the new look?

Blossom: I don't Bubbles

Buttercup: What are we doing standing here like idiots lets get out there and fight!

Blossom: No Buttercup. We have stay here and protect the citizens..for now lets stay here and let the boys smash the robots.

Buttercup growled in frustation, while over to Brick and Boomer

Boomer: Bro these metal dudes just won't stop coming!

Brick: I know man question where are they coming from? Hmm..

Bricks eyes glowed red as he took a look around, he was using thermal vision and as he looked up in the sky he saw a big spaceship size heat signature with robot shaped ones dropped down from it.

Brick: Aha! Bro quick turn on your electrovision and look there! (pionting toward the invisble ship)

Boomers eyes glowed blue as he looked where Brick was pionted

Boomer: Woah! so thats where these metal heads are coming from. Dude thats just sneaky!

Brick: Well lets go pull the plug

Boomer: What bout him? (pionted at Butch who was smashing every robot he came too)

Brick: I think he's got this handled c'mon

The boys flew at the invisible space ship

Bubbles: where are they going?

Blossom: I don't know

The two smashed into the spaceship and entered vanishing from view. Inside the spaceship there were more robots that immidately rushed at the two brothers.

BricK: Well look at that they sent a welcome party

Boomer: Lets give them our thanks bro

As attacked the oncoming robots, Boomer threw lightning bolts like spears while Brick chucked fireballs, though more and more of the robots came

Brick: Go and seek this flying junkyards power source I'll cover ya

Boomer: Alright bro

As Boomer eyes glowed blue again as he used is electrovision to find the power source of the spaceship, then he saw it in the center

Boomer: Ah ha!

As he smashed through the walls the space ship and coming to the a huge power generator.

Boomer: mmm that looks yummy I think I could use a snack

As he extended his hands and electricity shot out from the generator to him. While back down to the city the robots halted their assault as the turn to see that their space ship was now visible

Blossom: Where did that thing come from?

Bubbles: looks like thats where these guys keep coming

The robots immidately flew toward the space ship..Butch flew after them

Butch: where you walking trash cans think ya going?

Back in the spaceship, Brick was holding off the robots that came while Boomer drained the power generator, the lights in the spaceship flickered and an alarm was blaring.

Brick: Think you can hurry up there bro? These guys are getting angry

Boomer: Shouldn't be much longer keep them busy..

Then Brick heard smashing coming down the hall, it was Butch wrecking every robot in his path

Butch: you two goons having a party without me?

Brick: We thought you having fun down there bro, but good to see you glad to jioned us

Then the lights went off and the ship started to shake, and the robots all dropped on the floor offline

Boomer: this place is dead bros its going crash into the city!

Brick: Quick! (talking to Butch) get out and hit this thing up high in air I am going blow this tin can up

Butch: got cha

As both Butch and Boomer left the spaceship Brick begin to glow a bright orange, Butch got under the falling spaceship and grabbed and with one big push shoved high in the air, then the spaceship went boom. Brick joined his brothers pitch black and smokeing, he shoot the soot off.

Brick: Good jobs bros are the people okay? 

Butch: Yeah but it looks like we are going have company

He pionted toward the girls that were flying towards them

Boomer: Oh sweet we finally get to meet them!

Brick: Not yet bro not yet come bros lets ride!

Butch: dude! how are we ever suppose get back home! Those three are ticket back!

Brick: I know bro but we got make sure they know we aren't bad guys first.

As the turned and flew away

Blossom: hey wait!

Buttercup: what the heck is going here? why they save us?

Blossom: I don't know but we're going find out come girls!

So the pursued after the boys. Butch looked back..

Butch: They are following us

Brick: thought they would, all well lets have a little fun, split up and lose them meet back at the park.

Butch and Boomer: Got cha

So each the boys peeled off in different directoins

Blossom: Bubbles go after Boomer and Buttercup go after Butch Ill keep on Brick

Bubbles and Buttercup: Right

So each of girls went after a different boys, Blossom increased her speed to catch up to Brick. Brick looked back at her with a little bit of a smile as he took off like a jet engine with firey stream trailing behind him. Blossom flew faster pushing her limits and also following the fire trail to keep up with Brick. Brick then went up into clouds, Blossom followed him still using the his fire trial Brick vanished from her view and when now his fire trial went off in multiple directions. This confused Blossom and frustated her as she turned around and headed home. Brick floated down where she was hovering with a smile on his face.

Bubbles was after Boomer, the two been flying for sometime Boomer turned in mid air flying backwards and waved to Bubbles with a friendly smile. This put off Bubbles a little, as the two were headed toward a carnival Boomer descended toward the rollercoaster, Bubbles pursued. Boomer got on the rails on the roller coaster, his feet sparked as grinded down the track with gaining speed going up, down, and around the loops, Bubbles of coursed followed him giggling a little because she was having a litte fun. Boomer got off the roller coaster at the end and speeded toward where all the games were Bubbles still following after. There was alot a people and Bubbles now lost track of her target.

Bubbles: oh where did he go?

She looked around scanning the area, till she saw him enter the house of mirrors she dashed after him. She looked around in the house of mirrors and every mirror had his reflection

Bubbles: okay Boomer come out!

Boomer: Who's Boomer?

Bubbles: Um...you are?

Boomer: I am? I thought I was Bolt the Boy Thunder?

Bubbles: Bolt?

Bolt: Yeah thats my name hey sorry but I got meet up with my bros but we can play later!

Bubbles: Wait!

She looked around till she saw 'Bolt' at the entranced, he waved and smiled at her as he blinked out view leaving behind a blue teddy bear for her. Bubbles picked up the blue bear there was note attach that said "thank you for the fun! hope we can do this again real soon! Bolt." She smiled and hugged the bear as she went home.

Buttercup was after Butch, she was hot after him nearly catching him, till he dived into an ally. Unfortunely the ally was a dead end and he was cornered.

Buttercup: well well I got ya Butch. No where go now so what now? Going to fight?

Butch: names not Butch lady and I got somewhere to be so see ya later.

Buttercup: Wait what?

As 'Butch' started repeatly start pounding the ground drilling into it

Buttercup: hey get back here!

Too late 'Butch dug himself into the sewer system and vanished from sight. So each girls met back and home, now in their room dicussing what happened that day.

Blossom: This doesn't make any sense. The boys are saving town and us including and not even trying to pick fight at us!

Bubbles(cuddling her teddy bear): You know I don't think these are the Rowdyruff boys. The one i was chasing wasn't Boomer he said his name was Bolt the Boy Thunder!

Buttercup: I don't know I still think they are up to no good.

Blossom: But even you said Butch said he wasn't him.

She pulled out pictures of the Rowdyruff boys and shots of the boys from today taken my newspaper cameramen.

Blossom: lets compare shall we. They are all dressed differently and from what I seen they fight differently too. They didn't just recklessly destroy the robots they did it in way so nobody gets hurt. You seen them they knocked that spaceship up till it was safe distance then blew it up. Plus they had a great chance to stomp us but they didn't

Buttercup: so what are you saying?

Blossom: I am saying these three are not the Rowdyruff boys. The three new boys with super powers and from what I seen they aren't jerks like Rowdyruff boys.

Bubbles: Duh! plus Bolt is so much cuter then Boomer it was so much fun at the carnival! I can't wait to see him again the Boy Thunder! -fan girl squeel-

Buttercup: I still don't know I mean everything seems to piont that they aren't those jerks but why are they running and hiding then? Why don't they come out and say who they are?

Blossom: That I don't know. Maybe they think we think they bad guys or something, but if they are friends and not foes next time we see them we need to find out who they are and where they come from. Tomarrow we will...

Professor: GIRLS! HELP!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

When we left our heros, they girls were discussing the strange behavior on who they believe to be the Rowdyruff boys, however new evidence has made this not so certain, then they heard a cry for help from the Professor! The girl rushed down to see the Professor cowering behind a chair and looking at the door where the three differently looking Rowdyruff Boys were standing in the doorway.

Brick: Sir please we're not here to hurt...

Buttercup: Whats going here? What you three dong here? Trying start trouble?

Butch: Hey! We saved your butts today! Didn't anybody teach you how show some gratitude!

Buttercup: What you going say that again Butch? Come say to my face!

the two greens glared each other down till Brick got in front of Butch

Brick: Bro stop cool down. Our friends are probably still confused who we are.

Blossom: Buttercup you calm down too

Buttercup: what!

Blossom: calm down lets hear what they have to say..

Bubbles: They don't look like here to cause trouble I mean they are still standing outside.

Bolt: Yeah we don't start trouble ladies we just finish it that's right bro?

Brick: Thats right Bolt. Pardon me but I am afraid you three girls have us mixed up some other guys. First let say it's a real honor to finally meet you in person Powerpuff girls.

Blossom: Huh if you're not the Rowdyruff boys then who are you and how do know us?

Brick: I will explain everything but can we come in please? We knocked on door and once your pops here saw us he freaked and called for help. We swear we aren't here to start trouble. Right bros?

Bolt and Butch: Right

Blossom thought a moment and looked her sisters to see what they thought, Bubbles was shaking her head yes and Buttercup a defiant no.

Blossom: sure come in it would be rude to just let you stand out there

Buttercup gasped at her and then rolled her eyes

Brick: thank you. Wipe your feet boys don't want track dirt in these nice girl's house. Please excuse my brothers smell he went through..what was it again?

The boys came in and wiped their feet on the rug..Butch had a bad odor

Butch: I went through the sewer to get back to yal, had no choice that green eyed hornet over there cornered me

Buttercup smiled and chuckled but Blossom shot her warning glare.

Brick: Anyway as I said we are not who you think we are. We aren't the "Rowdyruff Boys" we are the Rowdyrebel Boys or brothers. I am Burn I kinda keep these two knuckleheads straight, the big guy to my right here is my bro Brock (who nodded in greetings) and the goofy looking guy to my left here is Bolt

Bolt: Boy Thunder please to meet you

Bubbles: I told you he said his named was Bolt the Boy Thunder!

Brock: More like Boy Blunder (rolling his eyes)

Bolt: hey don't hate bro just cuz he can't come up with a fancy name for yourself don't mean you make fun my awesome title!

Brock: I don't need no stinkin' title ya half watt numbskull

Bolt: Oh I just came up with the perfect one for you Brock the Sewer Runner! (and started to laugh hard..Bubbles giggled)

Brock(glowering at him): Watch it pal or I'll make you run!

Bolt (still laughing): oh wait! I got another one! Brock the Toilet Man! Hahahah!

Brock: Thats it!

Then Brock tackled Bolt and the two started to tumble..Burn closed his eyes and sighed

Burn: Guys...Bros...Hey Dumb and Dumber! Excuse me...( as he turned around to his brothers) WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! (Letting out a burst of fire off his body)

The boys immediately stopped and the girls burst out laughing

Burn: (looking back at the girls) Hilarious aren't they? Now Bolt you stop the wise cracks and Brock you cool your jets hoss. When we get back to our home then you free to tear each other part all darn day till then chill! Jeez and I am suppose be the hotheaded one!

Blossom: So it seems you boys are not from here where you from and how do you still know us?

Burn: I was getting to that till these two blockheads starting their bull (looking at his brothers)

Bolt just shrugged and smiled innocent and Brock just grunted

Burn: We from Villetown or you might know it as Viletown

Girls: Viletown?!

Bubbles: isn't that the dimension we went to through our mirror that like Townsville but everybody whose good is evil and evil is good?

Blossom: yes but I don't remember you guys when we were there the last time

Brock: We weren't around then

Bolt: We were a bit blowed up during the last time you visit

Burn: The Powerpunk Girls destroyed us. We were remade again after you girls came and helped to help bring order to Villetown but...

Blossom: But what? We did beat the Oppressor didn't we?

Burn: Yeah but now the girls are out of control and pretty much running the town with an iron fist

Buttercup: Why don't you guys stop them? You guys look like you handle them?

Brock: We could but...

Bubbles: But what? And how did you guys end up here?

Brock: Better tell them bro

Bolt: yeah Burn its story time!

Burn: alright then...We were being pursued by Powerpunk Girls we hid in an old antique store, suddenly the mirror behind us started to act funny and then pulled us in. We came out to your town what looked like the same antique store we went outside to see where we're and discovered were not in Villetown. So after that we went around town trying to discover where we were asking the citizens, but they all seem scared of us and we didn't know why a the time. So I decided to split us up to find out where the heck were we. Bolt how bout you tell them what you did?

Bolt: Sure thing bro! So i was cruising around your town asking everybody what was this place and all of them acted like I was some meany or something. I couldn't find anybody to tell me where we were till I saw a girl with her poor kitten so being the nice guy I was I helped the cool cat down the tree and back to the girl. She thanked me and told me we were in Townville and so I set off tell my brothers.

Burn: your turn.

Brock: Yeah so I was going down the street askin where we was and nobody seem to want tell me anything...

Bolt: with that grumpy mug I wouldn't either! (chuckles)

Brock: Shut it!

Burn: Bolt stop. Brock go on.

Brock: So anyway I heard a commotion down an alley and I saw the green-skinned punks cornered an old lady. I told them "Hey whats going on here" they looked at me and seem to confused me some other punk I asked them "Didn't anybody teach ya to respect your elders?" they laughed at me and so I decided to teach them a lesson. After I schooled the punks in how to treat an elderly lady the lady wanted to thank me with some cash, I said no cuz I was just doing what any good guy would do but she insist so I took the cash out of respect and she told me that we're in Townsville. So with that I went find the others, making sure those punks didn't start anymore trouble.

Burn: Very good Brock. So my turn I was flying about trying get a feel where we are till I heard a cry for help. I went in to investigate and say a man stuck in a cement vat. He was wary of me at first but I cut him out with my laser vision and helped me out. He was grateful and stuff and told me that we were in Townsville and asked if I was friends with the Powerpuff Girls. Immediately after he said that I knew exactly where we were so I found my two bros and after they told what they found out I was bout tell them my findings till we had to stop a bunch of lowlives from robbing a bank. After that I told them we are in the home of the Powerpuff girls, the one who our dad Jomo Momo told us about and we aren't in our dimension anymore. So making sure I was right we flew toward where your house should have been and there you three were in your rooms.

Buttercup: You were spying on us?

Burn: I don't call it spying I was merely seeing if my theory is true or not...sorry.

Blossom: Buttercup don't be rude! Please go on.

Burn: Right so once you three went downstairs I sent my bros to keep watch on you while I scope out the room, again I am sorry entering your room without entry but I still had to fit some pieces to the puzzle. I went through your criminal flies which by the way was well put together

Blossom: why thank you (she blushed a little)

Burn: welcome and from there I saw why everybody was avoiding us, we were being confused for those Rowdyruff boys you mentioned which by the way look like a 3 mean posers of us.

Bubbles: Oh yeah you have no idea

Burn: Anyway after carefully putting your files back in order I went tell the boys what I found out and my plan to show your town we are not those three jerks. Luckily today we had got the chance, I was not going get involved at first cuz I didn't want step on your hero turf but seeing that the robots were getting the upper hand me and my bros went into action

Blossom: Which thank you by the way

Bubbles: yeah you three are my heros!

Bolt: Ah I couldn't let some big junkhead hurt a cute thing like you (Bubbles blushed and giggled)

Brock: Oh brother ( rolled his eyes)

Buttercup: but yeah why did you three run off?

Brock: Yeah genius why was it we run off again?

Burn: I told you I wanted to make sure we make a good enough impression before talking to them. And that's the story and here we are now in your living room!

Blossom: Okay can you give us a minute our dad and us need talk a bit

Burn: Oh go right ahead want us to wait outside?

Professor: Oh no. You boys make yourself comfortable...um Brock was it if don't mind please don't sit on any of furniture thank you.

Brock: Sure thing sir grumbles

So the girls and the Professor

Blossom: We'll guys what you think?

Buttercup: I still say its a trick!

Bubbles: What are you kidding me! Those three boys aren't the Rowdyruff boys they are much more cute specially Bolt!

Blossom: yeah Buttercup I mean their story sounds true, the Rowdyruff boys wouldn't know anything bout Townsville since the weren't around during that time, and just look at them Burn is nothing like Brick hes polite, warm, friendly, and confident Bolt is a bit goofy but defiantly more smarter

Bubbles: and more cute!

Blossom: and more cute then Boomer. And Brock well he seems bad but I think he's just the tough guy out three I mean Butch is a hyperactive psychopath! Him he's just a bit grumpy.

Buttercup: yeah but two still seem like to pick a fight with each other

Proffessor(laughing): Buttercup that's how l brothers are. Why me and your uncle were constantly were picking with each other when were growing up. These boys I can already tell are who they say they are just three boys that are lost here. So lets invite them in get them clean and feed them. Boys probably don't even have place stay.

So they joined the boys who were sitting in the living room patiently Brock was standing with usual gruff expression.

Blossom: sorry if for keeping you waiting, how you boys stay here tonight and eat

Burn: why thank you but we can't ask you do that

Professor: oh come boys, you saved my little princesses it make me feel better if I can get you three cleaned up, give you a place to rest, and feed you your probably starving I know how growing boys can eat. I got some clothes from when I was your age that you can wear while I was the ones you got on.

Burn: Why thank you sir..we are hungry. Come boys let's go get cleaned up

Brock: Nu-uh

Burn: What you mean nu-uh

Brock: I aint taking no stinking bath and getting rid of my manstink

Bolt: dude your manstink is ten times as bad as normal! Even skunks would run from you!

Brock: keep talking bub

Burn: listen bro I hate baths as much as you do trust me. But these nice people have invited us into their home and offered to feed us, it would be rude to stink up the place

Brock: well not to sound ungrateful which I am not but they can deal.

Before Burn could say something else Bolt zapped Brock as he stiffened up and his hair went straight up

Burn: What the heck did you do!

Bolt: Don't worry I just zapped him so we get this big stinky baby in the bath

Burn: he's going kill you know that right and this time I'm staying out it!

Bolt: well better hurry up and get him clean before he comes to

Burn: right where's the bathroom?

Professor: up the stairs to the right

Burn: thank you!

As the grabbed and lifted the stunned Brock and rushed to the bathroom, the girls and the Professor burst out laughing

Blossom: Oh my god Brock totally remind me of Buttercup!

Buttercup: what nu-uh

Bubbles: oh yeah-uh remember when you refused to take a bath man did you stink! I think you stunk worse him!

Professor: that's right now girls how bout you set the table for our guest and pull out the spare bed in the couch I am going get the boys some pajamas.

Blossom: okay Professor be careful up there

Professor: Oh trust me Blossom I know boys will be boys.

While the girls made accommodations for their guess the Professor came up the bathroom with sets of clothes for the boys. He knocked on the door and Burn cracked the door.

Burn: yes sir?

Professor: here's some clothes for you three boys I hope the fit.

Burn (taking the clothes): yes thank you.

Professor: Can I have your dirty clothes?

Burn: Um..

Bolt: hurry up Brock snapping out of it!

Burn: no I'll just put them the wash myself if you don't mind sir

Professor: Oh okay let me know if need anything

Burn: will do sir

As Burn shut the door in haste, Professor chuckled a bit as he went downstairs to fix dinner. a few minutes later Burn and Bolt came down with carrying their laundry all nice and clean wearing the professors old Pajamas.

Burn: Where is your washer at?

Blossom: go into the kitchen and go through the doorway next to the stove

Burn: thank you

As the two head toward the kitchen, then the girls heard stomping come downstairs it was a dripping wet angry Brock, he was huffing and puffing like bull

Brock(in a growling voice): where are those two!

The girls pointed toward the laundry room

Brock: thank you

As he stomped his way to laundry room. A few secs they heard Bolt give yell the girl rushed to the kitchen to see Bolt being cornered by a red in face Brock, Burn was trying hold back Brock back

Bolt: come bro it was the only way to get you to budge! It didn't hurt and you know it! and hey you still have man smell!

Brock: I am going tear you a new one!

Burn: now Brock I will say what he did was wrong and you have the right to kill him but not here! wait till we find a way home then you do whatever you want to him.

Brock keep huffing and puffing till he started to calm down a bit

Brock: fine (Bolt sighed in relief) But don't you think I am not going get you back Sparky just you wait!

Bolt gulped.

Professor: Girls! Boys! dinner!

Boys: Food!

All them rushed to the dinner table and girls looked at each other and laughed

Bubbles: those three are so silly!

Blossom: I wonder what else in store for us tonight

As the went to sit at the table they were astounded at the boys as they were happily devouring their food.

Professor: if you boys want more...

Boys: More please!

Professor laughed as he got their empty dishes and went get them more food

Professor: ah you three remind of brother and me when I was your age our poor mom had to make extra to feed us. But don't worry I made sure I got plenty for all of us

Burn: Much appreciated sir

Bolt: yeah this stiff is great!

Brock: my probs to you man this grub is delicious

Professor; oh your most welcome enjoy

Well after a few plates the boys finally finished eating and now lazing in their chairs, the girls were watching them more than eating, and they all let out a big burp.

Boys: Excuse me (though they were giggling)

Blossom: So I thought of something since you boys are here that would mean the Rowdyruff boys must be in Vile..sorry Villetown. Because when we went the Powerpunk girls switched out with us.

Burn: man I hope those guys aren't causing even more trouble...

Brock: How are we suppose to get home

Bubbles: Professor can't you help them

Professor: I will sure try tomorrow I will begin to find away to get back home, but I think you guys need send the Rowdyruff boys back I don't think having two of the basic same person in the same dimension would be good.

Bubbles: aww but I want those jerks back

Brock: don' t worry pigtails I'll make sure I teach them some manners before I send them home..though the probably want come back with the Powerpunk girl over there..those witches grr

Blossom: You never explained why aren't you able to beat them. I mean don't get me wrong you three seem more than enough to stop them

Burn: well you see it's not were no able to...its that well we can't hit girls.

Buttercup: wha?

Bolt: nope sorry we can't hit girls it doesn't seem right

Brock: even though there the most evil witches ever made we can't raise our hands at them. Though they have no problem on making us their favorite punching bags..grr

Professor: ah that well my mom and dad always told me 'Good boys don't hurt girls no matter how bad they are'

Burn: yup and we might be rowdy but we not bad boys, we don't start fights we just finish them. We don't want hit girls and hurt people we rather make friends with girls and save people right bros

Bolt and Brock: right

Blossom: well that sounds nice, bad for because you got put up with three mean girls that I would love to whoop, but at least its good know that the you three aren't like the usual three jerks with powers.

Professor: that's because the other three, The Rowdyruff boys, weren't raised to be proper little boys.

Buttercup: yeah speaking about your powers you guys all seem to have different powers.

Burn: well we share all the same basic powers we just have our specialties like mine well if can't tell my name I am a big time pyro though cause im a still bit wet my pyro powers aren't strong at moment but I also got better power with my blasting attacks. To sum it up out my brothers I pack the most firepower.

Bolt: me the Boy Thunder I use my electric personality to zap bad guys though like Burn over here my powers don't work well while im wet..they short out. Also I can blink.

Blossom: Blink?

Bolt suddenly blinked out of view and reappeared behind his brother

Bolt: Hi there handsome

Brock: you better not sleep tonight

He blinked again behind Bubbles

Bolt: you are more cute up close you know

Bubbles giggled and blush and Bolt blinked back into his chair

Bolt: see I blink

Burn: What he really does is moves really fast that we can't see at short distances. Bolt is the fastest out all of us.

Bolt: yup I usually run circles around most things

Everybody was looking Brock who was resting his arms behind his head chewing on his toothpick not looking like he was going say anything

Burn: Brock?

Brock: what?

Burn: tell our new friends your skills

Brock: I'm tough

Burn: give them more than that!

Brock: I'm the toughest how simple is that?

Burn gave his brother a look and Brock just rolled his eyes.

Brock: fine. basically Im what most refer as a tank. I take all what punks throw at me and I keep swinging not even feeling a thing. I might not have Burn's firepower or bolt breath's speed but I am 100 percent tougher then the both of them when it comes sheer strength and stamina

Burn: yeah out all of us my big Brock can take the most pain...I don't even think he feels half of it..hence the name Brock rhythms with rock which he's as tough and stubborn as. Also you forgot tell them bout your force shields.

Brock: Oh yeah I use those when im covering for somebody other me or somebody going fire a very strong laser at me. I can do the fancy fireworks these two can but it waste my energy I rather just get up in somebody face and fight them man to man or monster.

Buttercup: I like the sound of that. I watched you fight those robots your impressive but I am the baddest in this town.

Brock: oh yea well I watched you and yeah I admit you got some beast in ya girl but I am the big dog when I am around

Buttercup: oh yeah wanna go outside and see who's the toughest!

Brock: I would love to but I don't hit girls. And not that I don't think you able last a few minutes with me unlike the clown with blue glasses here but ..I can't.

Bolt: hey!

Burn(whispering): If you want live to through the night I wouldn't push Brock remember I am not going save your butt for doing what you did bro that wasn't cool

That reminded Bolt and he gulped again

Bolt: Yeah...in a real fist fight this guy would trash me! Right brother!

Brock: still going make you pay (with a sly smirk) you wait till tomorrow morning

Bolt smiled nervously and looked at Burn pleading but he just shook his head

Burn (whispering to Brock): just don't actually kill him please

Brock(whisper back) : oh I won't ..just worst trust me

professor: well it's getting late I think its time for bed

Bubbles: Aww Professor

Burn: yeah I am bushed and I bet these guys are too hey don't worry bout the dishes me and boys will wash up. Right bros?

Bolt and Brock: right

Well everybody got ready for bed, the boys cleaned, dried, and put up the dishes. As the girls got into bed..

Blossom: well Buttercup still think they are up to no good

Buttercup: nah those guys aren't anything like the Rowdyruff boys they seem legit...though I wish Brock would take me up on my challenge

Bubble: why do want fight them! They are our friends! They saved our butts today!

Buttercup: I don't want to fight Brock in a fight-fight Brock. Think of like umm of a competition! I want to see how tough and bad Brock can really be.

Blossom: well I respect you want test yourself verses a person who shares your love for a brawl but Brock won't hit girls and him showing this restraint which separates him from the Rowdyruff boys. These boys are silly and a bit rough but nowhere being jerks like who we know. I hope we get them home soon Villetown don't need two sets of destructive kids.

Bubbles: sigh is it a bad to want to keep those jerks over there. I say these boys would do better here then there! Think we all be a group of super friends saving Townsville!

Blossom: as much as that is true Bubbles it can't be. Villetown needs its heros even though they can't really fight their villains least help the people

Buttercup: why don't we go over there kick those girl's butts and then the boys can make Villetown safe.

Blossom: you heard the professor having two of same basic person would be dangerous to the dimension itself. Besides last time we met them they kicked our butts

Buttercup: we gotten stronger since then!

Blossom: still no but while they are here we can make their stay fun. We don't have school tomorrow lets each take one boys out and get know them more see what they like to do.

Bubbles: I claim Bolt!

Buttercup: if he's still alive by tomorrow you heard Brock and after what he did him that smart mouth deserves it!

Blossom: I don't think Burn would allow Brock to kill his own brother..maybe get even for I agree that was a bit low though he had good intentions to do ones own sibling but Burn seems keep those two under control. He's a good leader and very polite so I'll go with Burn tomorrow maybe he can give me some pointers for keeping you two from killing each other.

Buttercup: well then looks like I am hanging with Brock..sounds cool maybe I can find a way for us to see who's the baddest between the two of us.

And the girls went to bed..the next morning they heard a yell...


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left our heros they have finally met the mysterious boys that been showing up in last couple days. At first they thought it was the Rowdyruff boys but it was really three boys Burn, Bolt, and Brock known as the Rowdyrebels boys who are from another dimension where they are the heros while the super powered girls, the Powerpunk girls, are they villains. The girls decided today that they will take each boy out and get to know them better, but as the first woke up the heard a yell from their backyard. They quickly went to investigate to see Burn standing in the back doorway looking out smiling.

Blossom: whats going on?

Burn: oh good morning sorry if got woke up by my brother Bolt, Brock is getting his pay back. Come look

The girls looked outside to see Bolt buried from the head down in the ground, Brock was standing over him with a smirk.

Bubbles: oh my gosh is okay!

Burn(chuckling): Yeah he's fine don't worry, but he can't get out of there due one Brock got him packed into the dirt so tight he can't move and two his electrical powers don't work in the ground.

Buttercup started to laugh

Bolt: Come Brock I said I was sorry!

Brock: Nope. Not until you sing what I told you to see till that you cabbage patch kid

Bolt: BURN! HELP ME!

Burn: No sir I told you I wasn't going help when Brock got his payback. Next time you'll won't tase your brother

Bolt: BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET HIM TO TAKE A BATH REMEMBER!

Brock: Still doesn't mean you tase your brother halfwatt. Now if want get out of there I suggest you start singing

Bolt: I am not doing it!

Brock got a bag that had a bad smell

Bolt(nervous) : wha..what is that?

Brock: dog poo I found on the neighbors yard this morning..now are you going start singing or ...

Bolt: you can't be serious!

Brock just grinned at him evilly

Everybody was laughing at this except Bolt.

Bolt: fine...(mumbling) no one's as tough as Brock...no one's as tough as Brock..

Brock: Uh-uh I want you to sing loud come you got an audience Elvis get singing.

Bolt(giving his brother the eye he started to sing loud and clear): No one's as tough as Brock! No one's as tough as Brock!

Brock: and you better not forget it Sparky!

Brock chunked to dog poo out towards the woods and then dug out Bolt out the dirt and helped him up, Brock was chuckling and lightly tabbed his sour faced brother

Brock: hey you knew you had that coming (chuckling) now take it like a man besides you should have known I wouldn't cover my own little brother in dog poo even I am not that mean. (chuckling)

Bolt then shoved Brock who well shoved back harder...then the two started to tussle. Burn just reared his head back laughed

Burn: those two what I am going to do with them! Well excuse me ladies but I think im going join in on the fun! (as he charged at his brothers) Okay boys let me show you who's really the toughest around here!

As Burn jumped into the fray and begin to wrestle with his brothers the girls and the Professor just laughed and laughed.

Professor: Those three boys remind me of my good old days as little troublemaker

Bubbles: they so silly!

Buttercup: maybe I should join them and show them I am the toughest

Blossom(giggling): No Buttercup this seems to be a 'bro' thing

Professor: yes Blossom this is indeed a bro thing.

They all laughed harder as the boys little tumble stopped with Brock sitting on top of his brothers pinning them

Brock: let me hear it boys

Burn and Bolt(laughing): No one's as tough as Brock! No one's as tough as Brock!

Brock: and you better not forget it!

As everybody laughed but then the smell of breakfast and the boys sprung up and rushed to the kitchen yelling "FOOD!" as the girls just burst out laughing.

Blossom: lesson learned today. One thing that boys listen to more than their egos is their stomachs!

So the girls made their way to the table...the boys were already chowing down on their breakfast at their usual rate.

Blossom: so boys..

Boys(with their mouths full of food): yes ma'am?

The girls just giggled

Blossom: me and the girls thought you three like see the town with us today so each of us will take each of you out.

Burn: oh that sounds swell

Bolt: yeah!

Brock just grunted and continued eating his breakfast.

Buttercup: and I got something special planned for me and you today Brock

Brock: oh yeah whats that?

Buttercup: oh you'll see big boy you'll see

She smirked at him and Brock smirked back before returning to breakfast

Blossom(whispering): what's are you going do? I thought we all agreed to take the boys out today?

Buttercup(whispering): Oh yeah I am but later I am going see who's the toughest fighter at this table

Bubbles(whispering): how? Brock won't fight you.

Bubbles(whispering): oh you'll see the Professor is going help me

She winked at the Professor and he winked back.

Burn: boys I think we had enough for breakfast let's get dress and don't keep these girls waiting.

Bolt: I bet I can get dressed first!

Professor: your clothes are on the dryer..

As the Professor was bout say more the boys just dashed off to the laundry room..there was a commotion and then Bolt came out fully dressed.

Bolt: see you two are such slow pokes

Brock: watch it pal or tomorrow morning I'll bury you 6 feet under

So the girls each took one of boys out to town. Blossom went with Burn to uptown Townsville the two were walking around as Blossom was showing him the sites, Burn was generally curious and asking questions here and there which Blossom was more than happy to answer.

Blossom: so Burn tell me bout yourself

Burn: What you want to know?

Blossom: Um..what do you like to do?

Burn: well as you probably have guessed my time is mostly spent on keeping my two lugheads of brothers out trouble. Life is tough in our town so I got make sure those two are safe and being took care off.

Blossom: Why that's very admirable. I also have take care of my sisters, lead them and set a good example for them. Are you the oldest?

Burn: well not technically. We are all the same age but I try to be older one while Brock tends to be a little younger than me and we both look at Bolt as are annoying little brother.

Blossom: I see that (giggles) but what do like to do besides watching over your brothers? What are your hobbies? Like me for example I like to read and go to school.

Burn: I also like to read

Blossom: oh sweet what kinda books

Burn: books about stories that deal with science, dragons, and arsonists

Blossom: arsonists?

Burn: books on ways to use fire...if you can't tell im a bit of a pyromanic..though I play safe I love burning things and see what kinda reaction it gets.

Burn looked around the sidewalk for something and then picked up a penny.

Burn: watch

As he put the penny in the palm of his head and a small green lit up as it burned the penny

Blossom: aw that's so pretty how did you do that?

Burn: certain metals like the copper in the penny when lit on fire makes the flames turn different colors.

Blossom: that's so awesome did you learn this in school?

Burn(extinguishing the flame) no we don't go to school the school board won't allow us too ever since the Powerpunk girls took over. It's run by vile teacher Ms. Meane. sigh

Blossom: oh that must really suck...I cant imagine what I do if i couldn't go to school and learn.

Burn: yeah I miss going school our dad JoJo Jomo home school us but with the him trying to stop the Powerpunk girls' tyranny him us boys don't have much time to do that sorta stuff anymore. (his face grew sad as he looked in the distance) I hope he's alright in Villetown...

Blossom (placing a hand on his shoulder): He is. And don't worry Professor is working hard to get you back to your world trust me you'll be home to save your city.

Burn(still a little down): yeah but whats the point we can't fight the Powerpunk girls...and they are so vile (getting a little angry) so evil...so bratty that if I had lesser morals I would burnt Berserk to crisp!

His eyes light up and the back of his hair flamed out.

Blossom: Burn calm down please!

Burn's hair went back to normal and his eyes stop glowing as he just looked to ground. Blossom reached and touch him as he looked at her she had a calm sweet smile.

Burn: Thanks ..um Blossom right? You know your nothing like Berserk your much nicer and pretty if don't mind me saying

Blossom(blushing): Oh no no that's okay thank you! but hey I just got a great idea how you save your city.

Burn: How?

Blossom: you see we a same problem with our evil counterparts the Rowdyruff boys. Problem with them is that the really strong and destructive and they usually overpower us.

Burn: you mean those three actually hit you girls?

Blossom nodded and Burn eyes lit up again

Burn: when I see those three in my town I'm going give them a trail by fire! Those three are going need more sunscreen to stop me! (getting more fired up) How dare they hit girl! My father said your suppose be nice girls!

Blossom: cool down Burn cool down please.(Burn calmed back down) Thank you. Now you see the way we beat the boys is usually we use our wit to get them. We find their weaknesses like first time we had to kiss them to beat them.

Burn: ewww! I mean not kissing part but you kissing them eww!

Blossom: you don't find kissing gross?

Burn: Not really I mean a little bit but if was from a pretty girl I wouldn't complain.

Blossom(blushing again): that's good to know but anyway you just fight the girls in another way. If don't want to fight them physically then mess with their heads.

Burn: how I as much as I hate to say it the Powerpunk girls aren't stupid.

Blossom: oh but all girls have their fears come here and I'll tell you. As Blossom whispers her plan into Burn's ear lets check on Bubbles and Bolt. They were headed toward central park playing together. Bolt was pushing Bubbles on the swing

Bubbles(giggling): So Bolt what you do like do for fun? tell me bout yourself.

Bolt: well I am the most amazing electrifying boy you'll ever meet but you already know that, but really I like to like to have fun. I like to play at park, go to carnival, and also I love music im going be a rock star some day! BOLT THE BOY THUNDER!

He stopped pushing Bubbles and started playing an air guitar and rocking to a tune in his head, Bubbles just giggled and giggled.

Bubbles: oh Bolt you are amazing (giggling) do like fight too?

Bolt(stop jamming out): nah I don't like to fight and before those witches started to drum up trouble I had plenty of friends and we played together my brothers and me were so happy things were sweet...then they showed up

Bubbles: I am so sorry to hear that..your brothers seem nice at least maybe not Brock

Bolt: hey don't let Brock bother you he's a nice guy when you get know him. Sure he constantly picks on me but he's really not a bully that just his way of showing he loves me and if anybody made fun of me Brock would be on them like a bulldog on a cat. Brock's bark is worse than his bite to his friends and to his family. Sure I'll admit I do egg him on but I kinda see myself as person who needs to show my brothers that they still have fun even with the tough times we dealing with.

Bubbles: aww that is sooo sweet! do you mind if I well..hug you?

Bolt: I don' see why not I love hugs! *opening up for a hug*

Bubbles hugged him and she giggled and blushed a little

Bubbles: Well boys I knew hate all the lovey dovey crap

Bolt: You mean those three wannabes? Girl those aren't real boys just three little jerks that don't have in them to be able touch by a cutie like you.

Bubbles blushed deep red trying hide her face so he wouldn't notice and giggling...Bolt looked up at Mojo's lab

Bolt: hey whats up there

Bubbles(trying stop blushing): oh that's where Mojo's house..he's not so nice..

Bolt started flying toward Mojo's place

Bubbles: where you going?

Bolt: going check it out

Bubbles: no! he's dangerous and hates my sisters and me! Come back here!

Too late Bolt went straight up to Mojo's lab peeked into a window and saw Mojo busy working on something..Bubbles flew after him..trying not be seen

Bolt: woah! he looks just like my dad...but he looks like he's sick or something...and more mad!

Bubbles: Bolt we shouldn't be here...he is the number one villain in Townsville...if he sees us there will be trouble...

Bolt: well he won't see us then...but bet he wouldn't be so mean if we had just a little fun with him today.

Bubbles: what do you mean?

Bolt winked at her and gestured her to follow him and quietly as he knocked on Mojo's door. Mojo went to answer the door, right before he opened it Bolt grabbed Bubbles and they blinked out view. Mojo answered the door.

Mojo: Who dares interrupt...Hello? Hello? Curses darn kids!

As he slammed the door and went back to work.. Bolt and Bubbles was hiding behind one his giant robots. Bubbles giggled but Bolt motioned to be quiet

Bolt: watch this

As he went up to the robot's power converter and start zapping it ...the robot sprang up to life and started to go toward Mojo...Mojo quickly spun around.

Mojo: What the!

As he quickly got way of the robot's incoming smashing claw..the robot processed to try to smash Mojo who keep dodging and yelling and screaming like a monkey

Mojo: Stop this at once! stop this immediately! I created you! How is happening! Your not programmed with self pilot! You can't be operating yourself for I made you not to! You have no life without me controlling you! STOP!

As he grabbed a giant hammer and smashed up the robot...after he stop it from moving he just crouched over and breath heavily...but then all Mojo's robots somehow turned on and were moving towards him...some of them where firing lasers at him. He screamed and ran into his bathroom...where Bolt and Bubbles where hiding in his shower with the curtain drawn. Bubbles tried so hard not to laugh while Bolt shot electricity into a nearby plug as everything electrical in the bathroom went haywire! Mojo freaked and panic!

Mojo: I am being haunted! Cursed! Ghosts are in my lab! spirits of the dead have come to my lab and now are tormenting me!(begging on his knees) Oh please angry spirits have mercy on poor Mojo!

Bolt (in a ghostly voice): Then bring all your candy to the bathroom!

Mojo: yes! Mojo will do as the vengeful spirit ask! Mojo will bring it tribute so it will leave me in peace!

Mojo dashed toward his kitchen and got all the candy from his stash and brought it to the bathroom..Mojo got back on his knees groveling

Mojo: does this please you oh spirit of the unknown? Please tell Mojo what he can do to stop your vengeful wrath!

Bolt: dance! On your head!

Mojo: Huh?

Bolt: I said dance monkey! On your head!

As everything began to go haywire again...Mojo started panicked and start to dance on his head upside down.

Bolt: Now rub your belly while you do that! Now twinkle your toes in the air! Now...what else should I make him do?

Mojo: Huh

Mojo just then spotted two shadows in his bathroom he sprang to his feet and saw Bolt and Bubbles laughing their butts off.

Mojo(angry): WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

Bolt: oops we got caught! See ya monkey man!

As the two and the pile of candy blinked out view. Mojo looked up and down for them.

Mojo: where did they go? Where they even here! am I losing my mind...maybe I need take a rest.

As he clutched his head and headed toward his bed. Bolt and Bubbles were flying above his dome laughing...with a sack full of candy.

Bubbles: that was so much fun! Bolt you are a genius!

Bolt: yes I am and we got candy to boot! Score!

Bubbles: lets go home and share it with the gang!

Bolt: race ya!

Bubbles: your on!

As they speeded toward home. Brock and Buttercup spent the first part of day downtown where Buttercup tried to get to know him a bit better...however Brock wasn't much for talking however he did show interest in the body shop. This didn't deter Buttercup any though for she had plan that let her know what she wants to know bout Brock. She led him down stairs to Professor lab.

Buttercup: Is the ready Professor?

Professor(getting up from his work chair): why yes follow me

Brock: what's going on?

Buttercup: Just come on and you'll see

Brock grunted and followed Professor and her to a part of lab which had a window to and another door to another room...also there were controls near the window.

Professor: Brock allow me to show you the VR training room. Here the girls train themselves on different encounters set up virtually by the machine.

Brock looked a bit confused

Professor: think of it as one big video game except you're in it. The monsters in it are not real but they will still hurt and feel real.

Brock: oh I see so whats the deal here

Buttercup: I thought bout a way to test who's more of bad you are me and since you won't fight me I thought we fight against each other to see who kicks more butt.

Professor: yes I have installed a progression tracker on the machine that will score each of how many enemies you each defeat who ever beats the most enemies will be the victory

Brock actually got an interested look on his face

Brock: this sounds fun so how do we begin?

Buttercup opened the door to the V.R room

Buttercup: step right in Brock and get ready to see how a real fighter kicks butt

Brock(going inside the room): yeah we'll see we'll see.

The two entered the room as Buttercup closed it, just then the others came down stairs

Blossom: Professor we're home! Hey whats going on here?

Professor: Oh you kids are just time Brock and Buttercup are going a contest inside the V.R room to see who kick the most butt as they put it

Burn: oh man this is going be good

Bolt: and I brought candy!

Burn: Where did you get that?

Bolt and Bubbles exchanged guilty glances and begun to whistle.

Brock: Hey can we this thing started or what?

Burn: oh nevermind. Professor lets light this candle and pass that candy.

So Professor started the machine...as the V.R room begin to shift

Buttercup: get ready to get whooped

Brock: Yeah you should get ready girl

The room shifted into a swampy area..with flies and everything. As two fishmen came out of water and advanced on them.

VR: BEGIN!

Brock and Buttercup began to take on the fishmen, when one got defeated another one just rose up and took its place..as time went on more and more fishmen rose from the water and went to attack Brock and Buttercup. Both of them were holding them off, Brock was taking multiple ones at the time but not appearing like he was getting tired, and Buttercup barrage them with a flurry of kicks and punches defeating fish men faster than Brock was.

VR: End! (the room went back to normal) WINNER USER BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: I told ya I was the baddest! ho ha!

Bolt: Oh man Brock you beat by a girl!

Burn: dude if you want live to see 16 I suggest you shut up

Brock stood there in shock looking at Buttercup who was grinning at him..and then he got big grin on his face as he played with something on his belt.

Bolt: Did he just...

Burn: yes he did..

Blossom: what?

Burn: You see back home our dad designed these things that we use were training. They increase how hard gravity pushes on us meaning making us heavier. While makes us slower it helps build our muscles and we get stronger over time..me and Bolt usually only use them during our training but Brock always have them on. One of the reasons he's so tough is that he's constantly training himself and he just set his training gear down..meaning he's lot less heavier and will be lot less slower. Brock only does this when hes serious and found something that makes him fight at his full potential..things are really going spark now.

Brock: okay you got some good moves I'll give ya. I underestimated you but now I am coming at you this time.

Buttercup: yeah whatever Professor start it back up apparently he didn't learn who's the baddest around here is yet.

So Professor started up the machine..the scene changed to what looked like a gladiatorial ring with gladiators approaching them with swords and shields.

VR: Begin!

And round 2 begun. This time Brock was notably fast and wreck even more than he was doing before. Buttercup was shocked to see this burst in speed and power so much that she couldn't keep track. Brock just jumped from enemy to enemy wiping them out if they were nothing ..and then...

VR: End! Winner User Brock!

Bubbles: woah! he really picked up speed that time I couldn't keep up with how many he bashed.

Bolt: yeah that's my brother he's still slower than me but now he's like a pit bull mixed with a freaking race car powerful and fast.

Brock: Ha! ha! well what happened champ? Your speed didn't help this time didn't it? How bout we do one more round to finish this tie and this time give it your all cuz I can feel you can do better than that.

As Brock messed with his belt again..Buttercup got a determined look on her face

Buttercup: You got that right I am going beat you and show who's boss sucka! Professor crank up the difficulty!

Professor: Well okay hun this time its going be a elimination match you two must throw out all the enemies and if you get thrown out yourselves you lose whoever is left standing after time goes out wins!

Bolt: oh man that's sounds so boss

Brock: Now that's what I am talking about two warriors fighting to survive a true battle! Finally I found somebody who compete with me in a test of who's the toughest

His eyes were glowing green a little

Bolt: hey what are talk..

Burn: I wouldn't disturb Brock now bro look at him...I never seen him like this before...so focus and your sister seems have brought out the true beast in Brock...this is going be a real no holding back drag out!

As Professor started the machine and cranked up the difficulty setting

Blossom and Bubbles: LETS GET TO RUMMMMBBBLLEEE! (laughing)

As the scene changed again this time i was a volcanic pit surrounded by lava and giant red skin demonmen.

VR: READY! FIGHT!

As the demonmen jumped on the two combatants but the two blew them off with a surge of power and started to toss them around like rag dolls kicking into the lava. After each demonman was thrown out a bigger meaner demonman took its place. Brock was fighting like he was possessed with some beast tearing and shredding into them and throwing large shotgun blast of green energy and Buttecup was throwing her all too using her spinning tornado and just wiping the demons around and around. Everybody was wide-eyed and just couldn't stop watching

Bolt: dude...

Burn: yeah?

Bolt: we should have sold tickets...

Burn: I don't think normal people could watch this slaughter

Blossom: of the demon men

Bubbles: yeah because those poor things are between the two meanest beings I ever have seen.

The demonmen were the size of elephants now as one grabbed Buttercup from behind and toss her toward outside of the ring...but Brock caught her and set her down as he went and charged the demonman that threw her and tore into it with a blood curdling roar. Buttercup watched as she in awe as he didn't even throw the demonman out he just beat him to the pulp.

Brock: that's no way to fight you honor less coward!

Then the scene went back to normal

VR: END! WINNER USER BROCK...USER BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: a tie?

Professor: since Brock didn't throw out that last time you two scored even

Buttercup: why did you save me? You could have won?

Brock(calming): Winning like that would be an empty victory, the creep caught from behind like a coward no true warrior would accept a victory like that. I commend you on your fighting prowess, you have my respect Buttercup as an equal.

As he saluted her by thudding his chest. Buttercup smiled and did the same

Bolt: a tie! come on! Brock you got beat by a girl!

Buttercup: can I please kill your brother

Brock(looking at his brother): only if I get to watch!

As both gave Bolt the evil eye.

Burn: Bolt one word. Run.

Bolt sensing danger took off but Buttercup grabbed him before he got away

Bolt: Brock bro you just going stand there let her hurt your little brother!

Brock: No (sitting in a chair) I am going relaxed and watch as a fellow fighter teaches my brother a lesson in respect.

As Buttercup grabbed Bolt's underwear and gave him an atomic wedgey

Buttercup: you learn your lesson huh mr litebright!

Brock: Litebright! (laughing hard)

Bolt: yes..

Buttercup: yes what!

Bolt: Yes ma'am

Bubbles: Buttercup don't be mean to him!

Brock: Oh can it pigtails he didn't hurt him..well phyically someday he's going learn how keep his flytrap shut right bro?

Burn: Right...didnt have be so rude..but right

So they all had dinner and got ready to bed since the girls had school the next morning as the girls got ready for bed. Buttercup was aching as she climbed into the bed.

Buttercup: man what a fight! that was intense! man that guy is something

Blossom: yeah...so what did you two do in town today?

Buttercup: uh nothing much Brock was not much for talk only thing I found out possible is that he likes cars and motorcycles beside that all I learned today that theres another brawler who can stand toe to toe with me.

Bubbles: yeah and that was nice of him for saving you

Buttercup: he didn't save me! If I got kicked out the way I almost did Brock victory would have been empty. Sigh sadly the only way to know to truly find out is us two fighting each other but thats not going happen

Blossom: Well I think we all three agree that both of you are equally as tough, like two sides of the same coin. As for Burn and me I found out he kinda likes to play with fire but he does it safe and he is really responsible for his two brothers

Bubbles: Bolt and me had fun at the park (as she giggled)

Buttercup: okay where did you two get that candy?

Blossom: yeah fess up!

Bubbles: Oh okay we were playing pranks on Mojo

Blossom and Buttercup: MOJO!

Bubbles: hey nothing happened! he thought we were ghost oh my gosh it was so funny! Bolt made all his machines go after him!

She burst out laughing and after a while so did the girls but then Buttercup stopped.

Blossom: What is it Buttercup?

Buttercup: you know sooner or later those boys are going back home..and when they do they got deal with the Powerpunk girls..I know Brock could easily take them but if he won't hurt them he's dog meat...

Blossom: oh don't worry bout that I gave Burn some tips to fighting girls without fighting them. But yeah its going sad without them and knowing we will have deal with the Rowdyruff boys..

Bubbles: grr what ever did see in Boomer! He's got not style! he's a moron! Bolt got style and hes so smart.

Buttercup: yeah so smart he constantly asks to get whooped on by Brock

Blossom: oh silly that's what brothers do. You know how bout tomorrow we ask if we take the boys to school with us before they go!

Bubbles: that's a great idea! Bolt can see all my drawings!

Buttercup: I don't if Brock would like it but it sounds fun anyway!

Blossom: lets ask Ms. Keane tommarrow...Burn loves school ...because of the Powerpunk girls they can't go to school so maybe if they come back to a school area it make them happy

The girls agreed and went bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the girls went off to school today and the Professor had to run a few errands so the boys were at the house alone. They were sitting on the couch watching T.V. bored...

Burn: You know what fellas those girls and their dad have been very good to us taking us in and stuff

Bolt: yeah they are really cool

Brock: and so what of it?

Burn: We should do something for them to thank them maybe like clean up the house or cook them a RRB style dinner!

Bolt: yeah bro! and then we give them a RRB rock concert right here!

Brock got up from the couch and headed toward the garage

Burn: Where you going?

Brock: I think I know what we can do follow me

So the boys followed their brother into the garage and Brock looked around and the say the girls' bikes.

Brock: would look at these things. Their nice bikes don't get me wrong but they just seem too ordinary for our super friends don't yal agree?

Burn: Hmmm I like were your going with this Brock what's your plan

Brock: I know a body shop downtown how bout we grab these bikes and go down there and give them a RRB style custom job

Bolt: Oh Brock man your freaking genius!

Brock: Don't ya forget it

Burn: A very good idea Brock come boys lets give these bikes a super make over and then if we have time we come back and make the RRB style pizza!

Bolt and Brock: Pizza! Yeah!

So the three boys grabbed the Powerpuffs bikes and flew toward the body shop downtown they were greeted by the owner a big man with a blonde buzz cut and handlebar mustache (think Paul Sr.)

Owner: So you three boys want use my shops tools to make the Powerpuff girls super bikes?

Burn: if you don't mine sir they have been very good to us and we like reward them in our own special way

Owner: Well that's very nice of you three boys (looking at the bikes with slight disdain) and you three boys came to right place. Scrap those weak things I got plenty of bike frames for you to use.

Brock: just leave us the tools and crank up some hard rock sir and us boys will make the girls bikes they can proud off

Owner: Sure little man. (Calling to his crew)HEY GET THESE BOYS SOME GEAR AND PUT ON SOME GOOD MUSIC THEY GOT WORK TO DO!

So the boys set on making the girls new bikes, using the tools in the body shop each boy worked on a different bike Burn worked on Blossom's Bolt worked on Bubbles and Brock on Buttercup though he kinda took charge of overseeing the job. The owner and his crew were watching boys in awe

Crew member: man these boys got talent how old they 5?

Owner: The green eye one seems have interest in our work boys maybe we got ourselves a future big time mechanic.

So the boys finished there work and looked back and at their work

Owner: My goodness you boys did a real good job there

Brock(beaming with pride): thank you sir now come boys let's get these hot rods back home before the girls get home

So boys took each bike and took it back garage and covered them each with a tarp.

Burn: Okay since we still have sometime before they get home let's do their dad a favor and clean up the house and cook dinner some good ol' RRB pizza! You two get to cleaning and crank up some rock and roll and I'll get cooking

Brock: why do you get the fun job?

Bolt: yeah

Burn: because out the three of us I know how to actually cook and I really don't trust you two near sharp cooking utensils so lets got work boys!

So the boys set out do their task, Bolt and Brock went to work and cleaning up the house which wasn't too dirty in the first place, while Burn set making the pizza. He started by mixing up the dough for the crust using his own flame to cook and make it raise.

Brock: hey hot head we're done cleaning what now?

Burn: good just in time, wash your hands and help me get this pizza made were going make extra big for our friends. Brock need those big hands of yours to knead this dough into the crust not to thin but not too thick either, and Bolt need you start making the sauce be careful not to bruise I already got the ingredients you'll need by the saucepan and please try not make a mess.

Bolt: right-o bro!

Brock: what kind of pizza is gonna be?

Burn: thinking of pepperoni and hamburger I'm going get the meat ready

Brock: I want mushrooms

Bolt: mmm mushrooms

Burn: oh yeah thanks for reminded me (getting a can of mushrooms out) k guys let's make a pizza RRB style!

So they started making the pizza, Brock kneaded and pounded the dough into the crust, Bolt was stirring up the sauce mixing the ingredients carefully as his brother told him too and he was also grating the cheese, and Burn was cooking the hamburger meat using own flame and also slicing up the pepperoni. After he was done he went to check out his brother's progress, he first inspect the crust it was not to thin but not to thick either and he gave Brock the thumps up and then he checked the sauce take a small taste with a spoon and it was delicious.

Burn: okay boys good job lets put it all together!

So Bolt poured the sauce onto the crust then the shredded cheese, Burn arranged the hamburger and pepperoni and then he let loose a small flamethrower to melt the cheese and complete the pizza that was bout the size of a tracker wheel it smelled great.

Brock: mmmm that smells good (rubbing stomach and licking his lip)

Burn: hey settle down there tiger you'll get enjoy the fruit of our labor at dinner time till then lets clean up the kitchen while wait for our friends to arrive.

So the boys cleaned up the kitchen and the Professor and the girls came home to see their home was spotless and shiny and with three little boys standing to greet them.

Professor: wow did you boys do all this?

Burn: yes sir you all been really good to us and we thought we repay your kindness

Brock: yup but this ain't nothing what we did for you three ladies

Bolt: oh no you three are going scream your heads off!

Bubbles: oh what did you do?!

Blossom: yeah

Burn: if you follow us to the garage please

So the group moved the garage as the boys stood by each of the tarps.

Buttercup: whats that?

Brock: we came in here this morning and looked at your bikes, and no offense but they were rather well in word...

Burn: not fitting for three super heros

Bolt: lamesville

Brock: yeah so we went down the body shop and gave your bikes a RRB's make over. Burn how bout you show Red (pointing to Blossom) what you did her bike.

Burn: thank you bro (taking of the tarp revealing Blossom's new bike) I make your bike light and durable, I chose the colors pink with floral designs for your name is well Blossom, I hope you like the red ribbon touch on the handle bars and I included a pack to place your books.

Blossom: Oh my gosh its soo pretty! I love it I mean this simply beautiful it's so me!

Brock: yeah it's a nice ride Red but now its time for sparky here to show pig tails her new wheels

Bubbles bounced up and down in excitement as Bolt pulled away the tarp revealing her new bike..

Bolt: Bubbles for you babe a pretty girl like you needs a pretty bike so went with a light frame with this baby blue color and man look how it sparkles! Since I guessed you into the fairies I painted faires all over it.

Bubbles tackled Bolt squealing

Bubbles: OH MY GOSH ITS SOOOO CUTE! I CAN'T WAIT TO RIDE IT ALL MY FRIENDS WILL BE SO JEALOUS!

Brock: yeah...glad you like it pig tails...

Buttercup: okay now get to mine!

Brock(chuckling): Oh don't worry Buttercup yours might not as "pretty" as these two but you're not that sort girl. No (pulling away the tarp) I made yours with very durable hardcore mountain bike frame this thing is a mean green roadhogging machine can take a licking and keep on kicking sure it might be as flashy as the other two but its got a special feature come here and I'll show ya.

Buttercup quickly went up to Brock at her new bike.

Brock: okay when you give this baby a ride gripped the handles like this (putting her hands on the handlebars) that's it now see that switch right there flick that while you grind the bars. I've rigged a motor on this baby and with it you'll be the baddest little bike rider on the road.

Buttercup: O man! I got try it! Come girls lets hit the road

Blossom and Bubbles: Yeah!

The girls mounted their new bikes and the boys put helmets with letters PPG on them.

Burn: safety first

Professor opened the garage door and the girls went off on their bikes, each bike handled easily as Blossom and Bubbles went up and down the side-walk but Buttercup flipped the motor on and raced down the road ...

Buttercup: Wohooo! BROCK THIS THING IS AMAZING!

Brock just stood there with a proud look on his face

Burn: careful there Brock don't let your head get to big

Bolt: yeah your already top-heavy enough already (laughs)

Brock: oh shut it you two are just jealous of my skills

Then Brock saw a skateboard ramp set up across the street

Brock: hey Buttercup how bout you test what that monster really made of! (pointed toward the ramp)

Buttercup wheeled around and say the ramp and grinned as she revved up the motor and took off toward the ramp at full speed.

Blossom: Buttercup be careful

Brock: Dont worry Red that thing is almost as tough as me she'll come down all right trust me

As Buttercup jettison off the ramp she screamed at top her lungs as the bike went over the neighbor's car and landed with little signs of damage.

Buttercup: man this thing is just hardcore! I am going take it the skate park and show it off to all those skaters!

Blossom: thank you so much boys these boys are amazing and just fit us

Burn: Thank you thank you (bowing) but that's not all surprises we did something for your dad since he feed us we decided to feed him and you girls so us boys made the RRB pizza. Follow us to the kitchen.

So the gang went to the kitchen and the boys got out the huge pizza that smelled really good.

Girls: Mmmm.

Blossom: that looks amazing I thought boys didn't know how cook

Burn: what? you kidding me back home somebody has to keep these two bottomless pits fed! I like to cook actually.

Professor: and what bout me Blossom I am boy too and you love my cooking

Blossom: umm yeah Professor...

They all laughed

Buttercup: come lets stop yakking I want a piece of that pizza!

Professor: You kids go set up the table I am got a surprise of my own for our guests (as he went toward his lab)

The gang went to table which was already set up by the boys as they seated the girls and put a hot slice of pizza on their plates and the Professor came back with a huge barrel.

Bubbles: whats that Professor?

Professor: this is one of my prized possessions its very well aged root beer

Boys: ROOT BEER! as they rushed to the barrel of root beer

Professor: (laughing) yes I remember back when I was a boy I would guzzle this stuff like it was no tomorrow and I assure you its going very good. Ill be right back with the special glasses.

He came back with seven glass mugs filled with ice and he poured root beer from the barrel into them as the boys watched and drolled. The Professor slide each mug down to gang like a bartender as they sat down and began eating.

Professor: if you want any more...

The boys gulped down their drinks

Boys: more please!

Professor(laughing and filling the glasses up) Oh boy

So they the boys guzzle down the root beer and wanting more each mug they drank made them a bit more siller and gigglier

Blossom(whispering) Professor whats wrong with boys?

Professor( whispering) oh nothing hunny they are just a bit tipsy from the root beer makes boys act silly

Brock:hey hey...I am not tipsy.. these two might be able hold their root beer but ...hick!

Everybody laughed

Burn: dude...hick...your barely able to sit up

Bolt: hick! I think Brock had enough...

Brock(grabbing Bolt): I'll tell you when I had enough!..hick!

But then he collapse to the floor dead asleep the other two laughed hard but then too passed out

Bubbles: Professor!

Professor: don't worry hunny they are just fine just had too much root beer (laughing) help these three to their beds they are probably going be out the rest of night.

Blossom: are they going to be okay for tomorrow? Ms. Keane said we could take them to school.

Professor: oh they'll be fine after a night's rest maybe bit cranky in the morning but just fine

Buttercup (picking up the snoring Brock): man he feels like a ton of bricks

Bubbles (lifting Bolt who was slightly drooling in his sleep): but they are so cute! giggles

The girls helped the three boys to bed and off to bed the went for the next day.


End file.
